


A Sick Boy

by firecracker189



Series: Our Little Family [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression, Baby!Steve, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Stevie is sick, but lucky for him he's got a pretty great Daddy to help him feel better.





	A Sick Boy

Steve clutched the medicine bag in his hand as he clenched his jaw and forced himself to keep climbing up the sidewalk steps towards the tower. He hadn't been sick in so long, he'd almost forgotten that even with the serum, he could still contract an illness. The medical team had to really work to get his medication to a dose where it would work with his body, instead of his metabolism working against the medicine. The result being he had to dose so often with gigantic doses of antibiotic that he was sure he'd never get any sleep. Not that he could, with the discomfort he had to contend with in his bladder. Every step was agony as he reached the elevator and began the ascent to his and Bucky's floor. "JARVIS," he began weakly, feeling thoroughly miserable. "C'n you run a bath? I think I might need to relax a little." 

_Of course, Steve. I shall also remind you at what times to take your medication._

"Thanks, J." he mumbled gratefully as he made his way down the hall and into their living area. He'd intended to take a bath, in all honesty. JARVIS had run the tub full of warm sweet smelling water, and he'd even made it all the way to the bathroom. But the moment he did the urge to relieve himself was so overpowering he lost control of himself. With his bladder control went the last of his headspace, and Steve crumpled into a ball of feverish and painful super-soldier. At least the tile felt cool against his hot skin as he cried, body flushing with exertion. 

That was how Bucky found him. Fresh in from the quinjet, Bucky dropped his bag just inside the door and called out for his boyfriend, frowning when he had no immediate answer. "Steve?" he tried again, moving farther into the apartment. "Steve, are you here?" The lights were on in the bathroom, and he could smell bath oils, so he figured Steve had fallen asleep in the tub again (not unusual for him). "Steve?" he called, pushing open the door and immediately letting out a string of curse words. "Shit, honey, are you alright?" Bucky knelt down and rubbed at one of Steve's arms. "You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked softly and clearly, knowing Steve was just about to slip if he hadn't already. 

"Sick!" Steve blurted out, starting to cry even harder. "Th'doctor gave me medicine and I gotta take it a lot every day and it tastes yucky and... and..." he gulped in a big breath of air. "M'wet!" he howled, dissolving into unintelligible sobs. 

"Hey, whoa there, tiger," Bucky soothed him, deciding that getting a bit of pee on him wasn't the worst thing that could happen, and hauling Steve into his arms. "It's alright. Why don'tcha calm down for me, hmm? Just calm down, and JARVIS will run another bath with some warmer water, and we'll get you all cleaned up." Bucky watched as the AI drained and started filling the tub again. "JARVIS? What's he sick with?" Bucky ran a hand through Steve's hair and jostled him a little. 

_Steve has a low grade fever and, regrettably, a urinary tract infection. He has been given a dose of antibiotics that ought not to fight with his metabolism or the serum. I've scheduled all his dose times already, and can help remind you when it is time to take the medication. Fortunately for you, it isn't in a pill form, which should prove easier for getting him to take it while he's in headspace._

Bucky nodded along to the AI's information, humming softly to himself. "Well alright then." he mumbled. "Hey, Stevie? You maybe wanna let go of Daddy's hair long enough for him to getcha in that bath, there?" If Steve didn't let up his grip, Bucky worried he might have a bald spot on the side of his head. Fortunately the desire to be clean seemed to supercede anything else in his baby's mind, and Steve went pliant in his arms. 

In no time flat for Bucky, but what seemed like an eternity for the fussy baby he had to deal with, Stevie was diapered up and dressed in a several-sizes-too-big tee shirt. Bucky filled the special medicine pacifier and coaxed Steve to take his first dose of the afternoon, surprised when he didn't refuse it. He must really have felt nasty, Bucky surmised as he pulled the paci from Steve's mouth and rinsed it out. "Okay, baby boy. Let's go get you some juice and then you and Daddy can read for a while." It was old hat for him, taking care of a sick Steve, and he knew what would get him hydrated and what wouldn't. Luckily, they tended to keep various juices around for the littles, and one of Clint's favorites was cranberry juice. Bucky seemed to remember something about that particular fruit being helpful for kidney function, so he filled up a bottle with it and carted his sweaty boy into the living room to prepare for what would no doubt be a constant stream of medicine taking, diaper changes, and on and off crying spells. 

"What book do you want to read, baby?" Bucky pulled a few off the shelf and settled down in the gigantic plush sofa, covering both of them with a thick blanket. 

"Mmm!" Steve whimpered, pointing to one of the ones just next to Bucky's thigh. 

"You wanna read _Pat The Bunny_?" Bucky questioned. Of course he did. He loved that simple little book. Honestly, by now, he should have known that one was just always going to be Stevie's default first choice. "That one's not very good to read and have you drink your baba, though," he pointed out. "You gotta have your hands free to touch and feel the bunny. How 'bout Daddy reads you that one later, when you're done with your juice? We can read a longer one first. How 'bout we start with a Beatrix Potter one?" Bucky flipped through the compilation of stories and finally landed on one he liked best. "Here," he pressed the bottle up against Steve's lips and Steve melted into him, instantly sucking at the bottle. He whined a little at the taste, and Bucky made a little empathetic sound. "I know, bub. Daddy knows it isn't your favorite, but it's gonna help you. Now drink your baba like a good boy, and Daddy will read to you." 

**Author's Note:**

> The bunny book Stevie likes is called "Pat The Bunny", and Bucky's favorite Beatrix Potter story is "The Tale of Mr. Jeremy Fisher", the one about the frog that likes to go fishing. I absolutely adore her stories and they were such a big part of my childhood. I still read them sometimes, or watch the little animated versions of them on YouTube.


End file.
